Feverish
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][NejixTen][Oneshot] Is she in Dreamland or is she in Reality?


**Warnings and Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto! Besides…if I did everyone would probably be hooked up. :P**

Summary[NejixTen Is she in Dreamland or is she in Reality?

Feverish

Tenten hummed slightly as she made her way through one of Konoha's forests. Her shoulders slumped slightly in relaxation and her gait was quick but light. The familiar path was not threatening in the least and she used her daily trip the area where she trained as a time to relax and unwind.

She knew she was normally early for training sessions but even she had to admit that she was especially early today. She wasn't quite sure why but she had woken up early today, right before dawn, and had decided to hurry out of bed.

'At least this gives me extra time to relax…' she thought as she allowed a contented sigh to escape her lips.

She patted all her pockets a third time to ensure that she had all of the scrolls and weapons that she would need for the training.

She grinned wickedly; she had all of her usual weapons as well as a few extras to surprise her sparring partner.

Suddenly, Tenten stopped walking. She had trailed off of her usual route and was not quite sure where she was at the moment. Glancing left and right, she finally decided that she had time to stroll anyways; she had never been in this part of the forest before.

Running water reached her ears and she strained to detect where it was located. 'East…' she decided as she headed off in the direction.

The sound grew louder and she grinned in triumph. She wasn't the only one on her team to have a great sense of direction and an ability to easily locate things. She didn't even need a special jutsu for it!

She stopped her internal celebration, however, as she heard an irregular splash break the water's calm sound. Tenten tensed her body as the area became dangerously silent.

'Something is there.' She confirmed in apprehension as she pulled out six shuriken, placing them neatly between every two fingers of both hands.

Snuffing out her presence, Tenten crouched low to the ground and made her way to the bushes ahead of her. Parting them lightly, she was greeted with familiar blue sandals and brown-black 'pants'.

Sighing in relief, she released her chakra and stood up casually before almost dropping back into the bushes.

Neji whipped his head towards her as soon as she had unveiled her presence and was now met with her extremely paled face.

"Tenten?" He asked monotonously as he eyed the stray twigs and leaves that decorated her usually neat buns. Returning his cold, white eyes to her face, he waited expectantly for her usual 'Hi Neji!' to drift from her horror-stricken face.

But nothing came.

Tenten stared in shock, her eyes growing as large as saucers as she stared, no, gawked at her teammate.

She heard him utter her name from somewhere; she wasn't quite sure, even though he was quite obviously right in front of her.

Yes, he was right in front of her in all of his prideful glory. Well, not _all_. Although for some reason the idea didn't seem as revolting as it would have just moments ago.

He had his 'cursed seal' uncovered on his head which glowed an eerie green that seemed both creepy and incredibly attractive. He did not have his hair tie on, apparently, as his brown locks fell messily around his shoulders and face.

To Tenten's even greater surprise, he also didn't have his usual jacket on. Not entirely at least. The tan top was half-on his forearms, as though he was about to put it on.

'The cold Neji looks so…'

"-hot." Neji's normally unemotional voice held amusement as he uttered the last of his sentence.

"What?" Tenten asked, slightly taken aback.

"I said," heaving a dramatic sigh which clearly meant 'I can't believe you ignored me, I _so_ don't have time for this', Neji continued. "You're face looks hot. It's a little red. Are you feeling well?"

Tenten's semi-red face burned crimson. She scowled at him briefly before turning her face to the side and huffing quietly. He was a genius and he obviously knew that she wasn't gaining a fever.

Nonetheless the Hyuuga strolled over to her casually, his jacket long forgotten on the ground. The weapons mistress slid her eyes over to him as he laid a warm hand on her forehead.

'I'm blushing enough to feel like I have a fever!' Tenten screamed inside her head triumphantly.

"You definitely don't have a fever." Neji said dully as he removed his hand from her forehead but remained by her side.

It took Tenten a moment to realize what he had said and she turned to him slowly. "What?" She asked, completely stupefied.

Silently cursing herself, Tenten couldn't seem to get herself to say more. This wasn't like her! She should be confident and happy, not flustered and confused.

A scoffing sound drew Tenten's eyes to Neji's lips where a smirk resided happily. This clearly wasn't like Neji either. Perhaps they stepped into an illusion-jutsu?

"Tenten." Neji snapped rather impatiently.

Her attention snapped back to his words again. "What?"

Grunting lightly, Neji leaned in towards Tenten. "I said! You're forehead is cool and you do not have a fever." Tapping his bandaged index finger lightly on her forehead, Neji continued. "But you should get your hearing checked."

Tenten stared at his back as he walked back over to his jacket.

'Even his fingertips are warm!' She thought feverishly. 'How could he say I felt cool if I feel like I'm going to melt?'

She returned to reality as Neji's white eyes locked onto her brown orbs. "Y-Yes?" She asked shakily. Alright! Now this was pissing her off! She never stuttered!

"Nothing." He said as he looked away, a smirk still fighting its way onto his lips. Pulling on his jacket, Neji pulled out a hair-tie from one of the pockets.

Tenten continued to watch as he stood up and made his way over to her. When he reached her side again he placed a heavy, callused hand on her shoulder. His touch seemed to burn through the cool silk and mark her skin.

He leaned in close to her again, but this time he didn't stop. He continued until his lips brushed her cheek lightly and then pulled back, his hand still resting heavily on her shoulder.

She blinked up at him in shock as he seemed to be contemplating something. Then he leaned in again, placing his other hand on her other shoulder and kissed the opposite cheek. Tenten continued to stare as her blush paled considerably in her shock.

His other hand felt even hotter than the first one and now Tenten could feel his body heat warming her stiff body. He was leaning in again! Ice seemed to run through her veins, contrasting greatly with the warmth he was emitting that she continued to bask in.

This time she felt the warm contact of his lips on her forehead. When he pulled away for the third time, he seemed to come to a conclusion and removed his hands. The action left Tenten feeling colder. As he removed his hands, one of them brushed her bare right arm and sent chills running up and down her spine.

"No, you definitely don't have a fever." He commented aloofly, as though he hadn't just kissed her almost all over her face.

"Neji…?" Tenten whispered in half-amazement and half-denial.

"My mother used to check my fever that way."

She nodded numbly and watched as he tied the ends of his hair together. "If you don't feel well enough to come to training, I'll understand." He dropped his hair and leaned in again, this time kissing the tip of her nose lightly. "You should be careful of a fever though." And with that last statement he disappeared into the forest.

When she didn't feel his presence anymore, Tenten dropped to her knees and took a few deep breaths.

"It must be the weather." She decided as she got to her knees shakily. "Sakura was telling me that when hot and cold air clash it causes storms and humidity that can make a person dizzy and unaware. Yes, I have just temporarily lost my mind. That makes so much more sense."

She wasn't completely sure who she was talking to, but it seemed more real when she said it out loud. Really, it did make perfect sense. When hot and cold clash it usually causes a reaction such as steam or mist or even tornados and thunderstorms.

Neji Hyuuga was cold and Tenten was warm. When they clashed together it was only expected that Tenten would become deranged and crazy.

If the warmth came upon the cold, the warmth was pushed away and the cold dominated. If the cold came upon the warmth, the cold was pushed away and the warmth dominated. It was nature.

So when Neji had come up to Tenten she had been affected and became completely deranged. But if Tenten were to come up on Neji…

No! Absolutely not! She was not going to do anything because for all she knew she had imagined this whole thing and Neji would be at the training grounds with his Byakugan activated and his cool demeanor wrapped around himself again.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten stabbed her finger lightly with a shuriken. Sucking the blood that spilled from it, she calmed down considerably.

She probably had dreamt it all. But who would have thought that Tenten would dream of Neji kissing her! Chuckling lightly to herself Tenten hurried to the training grounds and just as she predicted, Neji was practicing his stances and was in full gear with his pumped full of chakra.

"Hi Neji!" She greeted him happily. He acknowledged her arrival with a soft grunt. Yes, this was reality and the other Neji was in dreamland.

Suddenly, Tenten sneezed. She wasn't sure why, maybe someone was talking about her? She sneezed again and this time she dropped her weapons and covered her face. Another sneeze shook through her body, and another.

As the fifth sneeze was sneaking up on her, a familiarly heavy hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I told you so. You should sit this training session out and…" The rest of Neji's lecture drifted in and out of Tenten's ears.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked aloud. Neji paused to look at her strangely. She started giggling and then stopped. Her head felt extremely heavy and the world seemed to be running circles around her.

She closed her eyes against the spinning world and counted to ten; she was seriously going crazy, wasn't she?

When she reopened her eyes she was greeted with the familiar white ceiling of her bedroom. She sat up stiffly; her head ached for all it was worth.

No one was in the room with her and it appeared to be early in the morning. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she groaned at its protest. "Shut up, my head hurts too much to listen to you."

"I didn't even say anything," said a surprised, but gruff voice from the doorway. Tenten made a soft 'eep' sound and watched as her teammate brought a tray of chicken soup and crackers into her bedroom.

Choosing to ignore the fact that the Hyuuga was in her house and she could not remember letting him in, Tenten stared at the soup in surprise.

"How'd you know I was hungry?" She asked curiously as she stared at the chicken soup. For some reason it seemed like exactly what she wanted; her stomach felt too topsy-turvy to take anything solid and her throat was burning slightly.

Neji sat down on the edge of her bed casually, as though he were in her room all the time. "You haven't eaten for a day." He stated simply as Tenten blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" she shouted in amazement. The Hyuuga didn't flinch or cover his ears; he was used to her yelling at Lee anyways.

"You fainted in the woods; you were sick."

Tenten let the words roll around in her head for a while before she nodded and slurped up some of the soup. "It's good…" she mumbled between two slurps.

When she had finished and Neji returned to the kitchen to put away the dishes, Tenten ran his words through her mind again. 'You fainted in the woods; you were sick.'

"Sick?" Tenten repeated quietly. She had dreamt about the whole 'Dreamland Neji' ordeal, then?

Sighing in relief, Tenten flopped back into her pillows. She giggled happily and kicked the sheets lightly. "It was a dream! A wonderful, wonderful dream!" She exclaimed as Neji sat down next to her again.

"Don't use up too much energy; I need you to be better so we can train tomorrow." Neji said coldly as he made himself comfortable beside her.

"Neji, how do you check for fevers?" The suddenness of the question caught the prodigy off-guard but he answered nonetheless.

"I put my hand to the person's forehead." He reached over and placed a cool palm on her warm forehead. "Like that. And _you_ have a fever, so get some sleep."

"So you don't kiss them right?"

Neji turned his face away from her and shook his head with a negative "no." Accepting that answer, Tenten settled into her pillows and allowed sleep to claim her.

Placing a hand atop his teammate's head, Neji sighed in annoyance. Well he didn't really lie to her; he didn't usually check fevers that way. And he did find her in the forest; after all, their training area was in the forest.

Smirking slightly, Neji leaned close to the slumbering girl's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Touching his lips lightly, Neji shook his head slowly. There was no way that she would be better by tomorrow; she had too strong of a fever.

Sighing in frustration this time, Neji got up and shuffled towards the living room; maybe she had something good to read, he had nothing better to do.

**..+..------------------------------..+..**

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fic. Please tell me what you think and if it was way too OOC. Reviews are always loved!**


End file.
